Digimon: Corruption
by OmegaInferno
Summary: A dark, primordial evil has been unleashed in the Digital World. It's up to a small group of unique Tamers to stop it before it consumes both worlds.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm OmegaInferno. It's been quite some time since I've written anything, just lost the spark ya' know? Hopefully this series won't be one of them. This is an idea I've had floating around my mind for quite some time, hopefully it'll be as grand as I'd imagined it to be. But I digress, let us get underway.**

 **Chapter 0 Prologue**

Deep below the surface of the Digital World, a small group of Digimon were busy making their way further deeper into a cave system. They weren't much, a group of miners and treasure hunters looking to get rich quick. Their group consisted of a Drimogemon, Starmon, Weregarurumon, and were lead by a Digmon, "I'm tellin' ya' boys, if we just push further a little more then we'll hit the big time," spoke the Digmon.

"You've been saying that for the past hour," complained Starmon, "I haven't even seen a single vein of any sort of ore, let alone anything worth some sort of value, since we got here."

The Drimogemon nods, "Yeah, I have a nose for this type of stuff but I've been getting bad vibes about this place since we got here. The nose knows, and what the nose knows is that this place is no good."

"Can it, you and your nose," growled Digmon, "I'm telling you, we'll find something. I mean, this cave is rumored to be filled with riches."

"It's also rumored to be guarded by a fierce dragon Digimon, but I don't see that either," retorted Starmon, "Let's just call it a day and go home, please?"

Digmon was at his wits' end with the others and was about to comply before Weregarurumon perked up as his torch lit up what seemed to be a strange wall, "Hey, what's that?" the three look to where the wolf was pointing to see what seemed to be a wall with ancient text written on it, "What's it say?"

"I don't know," replied Starmon, "I have seen anything written like this at all," he began analyzing it before noticing what seemed to be a lock in the center, "Seems this isn't just any ordinary ancient text wall. We have a door on our hands, fellas."

"Now you're talkin' my language!" cheered Drillmon as he moves to drill through the lock.

"Hold up, guys!" Drimogemon urged, "I'm telling you, whatever put that lock there wanted to keep something in. I can feel it."

"Didn't I tell ya' to shut your trap?" asked Digmon, "They probably just locked it to keep us out," the insect proceeds to dig through the lock and break the seal on the ancient door. As the doors slowly slide open, dim light fills a tomb that was never meant to be opened, "Look, nothin's here," chuckled Digmon as he lead their way inside. They spot a solitary jewel on a pedestal in the back of the room, "Jackpot!" Digmon rushes to the jewel only to be stopped by the sounds of the doors closing on them.

Drimogemon started to panic with the others, "Dear Yggdrasil! I told you we weren't supposed to be here, but you just wouldn't listen!" all four began to argue, bicker, and panic before they were hushed by a deep and bellowing voice.

"Silence," emanated the voice from seemingly everywhere, "You poor souls have foolishly unsealed my tomb. I thank you for that, however I'm still in need of servants."

The four trembled before Digmon meekly spoke up for all of them, "B-But of course! We can be the best damn servants you could ask for!"

The voice seemed to chuckle malevolently, "But of course you will after I'm finished," moments later, the tomb and cave echoed with the tortured screams of the four Digimon followed by the voice now bursting with laughter.

 **Chapter End**

 **So that was the prologue. Don't worry, I'll make sure the chapters are longer from now on. Not sure how much I've improved or degraded since my return, but hopefully you've enjoyed. Please review and I hope you'll continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

**Yo! Omega back with a second chapter... well technically first. Just for clarification, this story will be using Tamer rules but is completely fan made. Don't expect Takato or the others to show up... unless I find a way to work it in. I'm rambling so I'll end it here, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings**

Dull sunlight filters through the window of a suburban bedroom. A raven haired teenager is lazily asleep in his bed, this is Eren Gray. He's a rookie Tamer partnered with an Agumon and soon to be a high school senior. Soft music plays from a radio in his room, filling it with soft melodies. His hazel eyes slowly open and takes in the day, before looking over to see he slept till ten in the morning. Eren gets up with a groan before looking outside to see a warm summer morning in Colorado.

Eren pulls a t-shirt out of his closet to match his shorts then heads out into the living room, "Morning, Agumon," he told his partner who was already eating breakfast and watching TV in the living room. The small yellow dinosaur gave the boy a small wave since his maw was filled with leftover pizza, "What'd I miss?" Eren gestured to the show on-screen.

Agumon swallows his meal before replying, "They just made it to the city before leaving it off on a cliff-hanger," the small dinosaur has been living with the Grays for several years now. Eren decided it'd be best to immediately introduce Agumon to his parents who were understandably overwhelmed at first. However, in time Agumon became a sort of second son to them, "Are we still on for today?" Agumon was referencing a trip they had planned a few days ago. Eren had pitched a hiking idea for the two to his parents who agreed.

Eren nods in confirmation, "Let me just get something to eat and get ready," A few hours later, the two were on the road for a nearby mountain range that they knew would be fairly empty of people, "This is going to be great. You remember to pack everything?"

"But of course," chuckled Agumon, "Several snacks and drinks, sleeping bags, a tent, fire starting essentials, etcetera," Eren nods as they pull off to a small dirt trail and park the car off the side of the road.

"Alright, help me grab the shit and let's go," spoke Eren as the two began to unpack before heading off. The two marched up the mountain with vigor and eagerness. They took a deep breath of the clean mountain air and enjoyed the natural beauty of their surroundings, "We should do this more often."

Agumon nods in agreement, "Hell yeah, communicating with nature, having a good time? I'd like that," Eren chuckles in response before his head jerks to the right slightly, sensing something, "Uh... Eren? Something wrong?" his Tamer didn't hear him, "Earth to Eren! Eren do you come, copy?"

"Huh?" the boy snaps out of it, "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I thought I heard something or felt like we weren't alone."

"Riiiiight..." Agumon gave Eren a weird look, "While you have a mental breakdown, I'm going to setup camp," the two then started to build their campsite. They had a tent, a small campfire, and the two even found some old logs to use as benches. By the time they were finished, dusk was setting in, "Today was nice," sighed Agumon in satisfaction.

"You got that right," agreed Eren, "You ready for a relaxing weekend in the woods?"

"But of course," replied Agumon enthusiastically, "I get to go full out up here, right? You promised me."

Eren chuckles, "Yeah, yeah. We'll start training tomorrow. Champion in no time, my friend. Champion in no time."

"I'm holding you to it," replied Agumon as he points a claw at Eren, "Now, let's get to cooking," the boy agrees and they begin to chow upon some pork and beans that Eren cooked on the fire followed by some s'mores for dessert. Once they finished, they both retired to the tent, one was eager for tomorrow while the other was merely optimistic that things would go well.

Late at night, Eren's D-Arc goes wild causing the two to jump, "Dear Yggdrasill!" shouted the dinosaur as the two quickly woke up, "Where is it?" he asked after they recovered.

"It's saying two hundred feet that way," replied Eren as they exited the tent and rushed off into the dark woods.

"Any data on it?"

The Tamer shakes his head in response, "No, Hell the thing isn't even giving me a name nor a picture! All I'm getting is static," they pressed on before they see the beast in question, an Ogremon with a strange black aura surrounding it, "What the-" the beast noticed them and gave a mindless roar before Eren could finish, "Well you wanted training, Agumon!"

Agumon nods before stepping up to fight the Champion, "Just give me some support, there's something off about this guy."

Eren slashes two cards through his D-Arc in response, "Speed activate! Power activate!" Agumon dashes to the ogre only to duck a swing from the beast's club.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouts, but the attack seemingly dissipates once it makes contact with the aura, "What the hell?" he growled before dodging another swing from the club only for Ogremon's fist to slam him into a tree, "Shit!"

"GRAAAOOOOHH!" roars Ogremon as he rushes the dinosaur.

Agumon gets out of the way just in time, "Okay big guy, you want some CQC? You got it, Baby Claw!" he then begins swiping away at the beast to no avail. Agumon growls in defiance, "Sharp Claw!" he starts swiping even harder, "Go down already! Sharper Claw!" Agumon starts slashing as hard as he can, he actually started doing some sort of damage but was soon halted as Ogremon's fist slammed down upon his skull. Ogremon wasn't finished though as he delivered a swift knee into Agumon's gut and sends the dinosaur flying back to Eren.

"Agumon! Are you okay?" asked Eren as he rushed towards his partner.

"Just peachy..." groaned Agumon as he sat up. He was too wounded to fight, "Eren, you better start carrying me and get us out of here..." he spoke with a worried tone as Ogremon slowly approached the two.

Eren was about to comply before the feeling from earlier in the day hit him once more, his eyes darted to the dark woods next to Ogremon as two attacks rush out towardsd him, "Schwartz Strahl!" came one attack as a slender beam staggers the beast.

"Tear Shot!" came a second attack as a water ball hits Ogremon causing him to growl in annoyance. From the attacks, two Digimon came out of the woods and stood between the duo and Ogremon. One was small, white, and resembled a rabbit; it's name was Lunamon. The second was larger, a black canine called Dobermon.

Following the two Digimon, came two humans. Presumably their Tamers, one was a girl and she stood behind Lunamon. She seemed rather short, barely five feet with jet black hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a white blouse and purple skirt. Beside her was a man, he was tall and had long brown hair down to his shoulders. He wore a brown overcoat along with khaki pants. The man looks behind to the boy and his Tamer and gives a small smile, "So, we finally found you."

 **Chapter End**

 **And that does it for chapter one, I hope you've enjoyed thus far. I really love to hear other's opinions on my work so I'd appreciate reviews with any tips or suggestions. Well, that's all for now. Have a good day!**


End file.
